1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to, for example, a semiconductor device. In particular, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device having a function as a programmable logic device.
Note that the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Specifically, examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a memory device, a method for driving any of them, and a method for manufacturing any of them.
2. Description of the Related Art
A programmable logic device (PLD) is a semiconductor device that includes a plurality of programmable logic elements (PLEs) and a plurality of programmable switch elements (PSEs). In the PLD, the function of each PLE or the connection between the PLEs that is established with the PSE can be changed by programming performed by a user after manufacture, so that the circuit structure and function of the PLD can be changed.
Configuration data for setting a function of a PLE and a connection established with a PSE is stored in a configuration memory. In the configuration memory of the semiconductor device functioning as a PLD, which has attracted attention, a transistor using silicon (Si) for a semiconductor layer (hereinafter referred to as a Si transistor) is combined with a transistor using an oxide semiconductor (OS) for a semiconductor layer (hereinafter referred to as an OS transistor), so that charge is held and a potential corresponding to the charge is stored as configuration data (see Patent Document 1).